


Seduce Me

by NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong



Series: A Galaxy Far, Far Away (Fanfiction Universe) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, school is now in session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong/pseuds/NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong
Summary: Inspired by KittyPaw's "A Galaxy Far, Far Away"Anakin and Padme's anniversary is coming up, and Anakin needs help to make it a special night.He enrolls himself in Obi-Wan's School of Romance 101.It goes as well as you think...
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: A Galaxy Far, Far Away (Fanfiction Universe) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048180
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Seduce Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyPaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/gifts).



Anakin was nervous as he waited in his office. He couldn’t understand it. WHY was he so nervous, in his own CEO-mandated office with all the power and privileges that go along with it? And over something as simple as THIS?

Well, okay, maybe not _that_ simple…

You see, through Obi-Wan’s careful calculations of transcribing their galaxy’s dates with Earth’s dates, he’s been able to calculate exactly when their birthdays would show up on Earth’s calender, along with other important events in their lives.

That also included Anakin and Padme’s wedding anniversary.

Never mind the fact that he was now the proud owner of a droid factory, and she was the soon-to-be President of one of the countries of this world (and the fact that she won it NO CONTEST was even more of a reason to love her). Never mind the fact that even before this, he was a Jedi Knight and she was a senator of Naboo. What mattered was how much he cared for her and how he wanted to make sure she knew how much he enjoyed the time they spent together.

The problem was, the ways he wanted to show that affection to her may not be as…affectionate as he thought.

Before he could continue that train of thought, the door to his office, and in came the man he sent for. Obi-Wan Kenobi, or rather, VICE PRESIDENT Obi-Wan Kenobi (man, Anakin was gonna take a while getting used to that) walked into the room with his three-piece suit he needed to wear to make professional appearances. Judging from how tired he looked, Anakin could guess he must’ve made a LOT of appearances today. Good. Maybe he won’t argue as much, and agree to help. “Hey, Obi-Wan. How was your day?” He asked, as he got up from his desk to greet him.

“Trying, to say the least.” Obi-Wan said, “We received a tour of our new accommodations at the White House. It’s quite spacious, and per tradition, we’ve been given the chance to add a new wing, as previous presidents have done in the past. I’m going to assume that’s where you’d want to come in?”

“Heh. You know me, always improving places with my influence.” He said as he gestured to his office, and his building. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “I’m glad you’ve remembered my lessons in humility. Other than that, however, the rest of the day has been exhausting. We were shown the various areas that are under our jurisdiction in D.C. like the Federal Bureau, the Central Intelligence Agency, the Supreme Court, and….ugh, the Senate.” He said with a shudder.

“Uh-oh. How bad?” Anakin asked.

“It’s just like Coruscant, only reduced to a much smaller number, making them rowdier and much louder to listen to. The Democrats want certain things, the Republicans want certain things, and both sides are rarely looking for a way to compromise….oh dear, Padme and I are going to have our work cut out for us soon.” He said as he was rubbing his temple. Anakin offered his sympathies in the Force. While he did enjoy pranking and driving the man crazy, politics could get anyone riled up, even someone as composed as him. See, THIS is why Anakin doesn’t get involved in that sort of thing (he says, as he’s now married to a woman who spent her whole life working in this field, and is about to be the First Man of the United States, meaning he probably will have to get involved in some way or another.)

“You want something to drink for it?” Anakin offered.

“You have something that strong?” Obi-Wan lifted his eyes up to Anakin, but immediately drew back his statement. “No, no, it’s fine. I’ll take a water, if you have some available.” Anakin nodded, and went into his many fridge to grab a couple of bottles, handing one of them to Obi-Wan. “Well, here’s to our successes in life.” He toasted, tapping their bottles together.

“Hmph. And here’s to having the strength of getting through those four years of success without pulling your hair out.” Obi-Wan toasted as well, as he downed a third of the bottle. “So, Anakin, why did you _really_ call me here? I know you are not at all the type to talk politics.”

“Hey, you don’t know. Since I’m married to one of this world’s leaders, I may suddenly take an interest. Why, I can make an amendment to dump all of the sand on the beach into the ocean!” Force bless him, he said that proudly, and he actually meant it.

“And THAT is why we’re making it a mandate to not leave you alone in the Oval Office unsupervised. Knowing you, you’d probably prank call Russia and start a war.” Obi-Wan retorted. “But seriously, what is it?”

Anakin sighed and leaned back into his desk. “Okay. So, do you know what’s in two weeks?”

“You and Padme’s wedding anniversary?”

“Yeah, it’s…wait, you knew THAT quick?”

“Well, she did mention it today, saying that she wanted to make time for you two to be together that day.”

“Oh, well, great. That’s…nice.” Anakin said glumly. Obi-Wan gave a concerned look at his friend. “Anakin, what’s wrong? I’d thought you would be more excited about that…”

“Well, I am. It’s just…” Anakin sighted. Was he really doing this? He could probably look on Youtube for tips and pointers on this, not lay it all bare for his petty brother (for as much as Obi-Wan would deny it, he might very well be the pettiest man in the galaxy. Case in point: the time he locked Anakin in his office while Kayla and Ahsoka tap danced his eyes nearly yellow. Over a PIE!) Plus, he was probably going to owe him a favor of some sort, in a way that he couldn’t refuse even if he wanted to, over something he probably has no experience in.

But while Obi-Wan may be petty, he was also the most romantic man he knew. He has flirted with nearly every single sentient thing that exists. Heck, even NON-SENTIENTS like droids swoon over him sometimes. He is the only man that can help him in this time of need. So, Anakin pushed his pride down. “I…have a problem, AND before you say ‘you just now figured that out,’ it’s actually something serious that I need your expertise in.”

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow at this, but motioned for his former Padawan to continue. “I am a bit nervous for our anniversary coming up, not because I don’t lover her, no. Far from that. I am a fantastic husband, honestly.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and waited for the shoe to drop. “But, to put it simply, my version of ‘being romantic’ may not be the same as Padme’s version.”

Obi-Wan took that information in, but needed more. “Okay, can you give me an example? What did you do for previous anniversaries? You always had an excuse to be out of the temple that day.” He was right. He used every single excuse in the book to make over to Padme’s apartment for the rest of the night without drawing suspicion, from acting sick and staying in his room just so he can sneak out, from running reconnaissance on the city streets, to even setting the temple stove on fire to cause a distraction for him to run out. Obi-Wan remembers that one vividly.

Anakin groaned. “Okay, on our first anniversary, Padme gifted me a beautiful set of flowers from Naboo that were a sign of eternal love to one another. It was great, and she looked really proud and happy and so was I. And then….” Anakin stopped. Obi-Wan waited. And waited.

“I….gave her…a Krayt dragon heart. A _real_ Krayt dragon heart.”

Obi-Wan blinked. Twice. Once again. “You’re serious?”

“It was still fresh. Maybe I should have dried the blood off of it…”

“ _Anakin…”_ Obi-Wan said in that _special_ tone he had to indicate how much of a headache he is, and put his head in his hands. “You gave your wife a bloody, _real_ heart?”

“Look, in my defense, it was seen as a romantic gesture back home on Tatooine. If you gift a newly killed Krayt dragon and offered its heart to your lover, it guaranteed that you would not be chosen to be sacrificed to the Sarlaac Pit. And considering how often that occurs, and how Tatooine is _in general_ , it was pretty romantic to us.” Anakin defended.

“Mmm-hmm, and how did Padme take it?” Obi-Wan asked, already sensing where this was going.

“Well, she smiled, just not her usually bright smile that went to her eyes. I thought she was choked up from how wonderful the gift was. She excused herself to go to the restroom, and while I thought I heard dry heaving, she said she just had something in her throat.” Anakin admitted, to his embarrassment.

Obi-Wan just stood there shaking his head, completely baffled at how Anakin even got married in the first place. “Anakin, while I’m sure the gesture is appreciated on Tatooine, handing someone a dripping heart would obviously be very unsettling to them.”

“I know. I realize that now. Along with the…other times…” Anakin said hesitantly. Obi-Wan just looked completely done at this point. Utterly, absolutely _done_. “What other times?” He asked just as hesitantly. He’s now clutching his water bottle like it’s a lifeline.

“The next year, I took her to a droid convention on a date. I personally enjoyed the smell of oil, lubricants, and diesel smoke because it reminded me of working with my mother back home. But, considering that I didn’t TELL Padme that because I wanted it to be a surprise for her, and judging by the fact that she was all dolled up and wearing an expensive dress, I think she expected dinner at a fancy restaurant.”

Obi-Wan literally slapped his hand on his forehead. “For kriff’s sake, Anakin, is THIS where those pictures came of you carrying Padme out of there because she was high on gas fumes?”

Anakin nodded. They both remembered the holo-tabloids going nuts over those images, starting rumors about their relationship, but they never knew the whole truth. It was also when the Council started getting REALLY suspicious of how often he visits the senator, but they also were left in the dark. It’s times like these that make Obi-Wan realize just how _dense_ the rest of the Council really was.

Obi-Wan’s headache was slowly becoming a migraine, thanks to Anakin’s non-existant romantic capabilities. “Anything else?” He almost didn’t even want to ask, but he just _had_ to know.

Unfortunately, Anakin continued. “Well, I took her to a water park…”

“Ah!” Obi-Wan said hopefully. While not the most romantic get-away, it was a far cry from the previous..

“A _kid’s_ water park.”

“ _Ah.”_ Obi-Wan said disappointingly. There it was, Anakin killing his hopes and dreams just like that. “May I inquire why you thought that was a good idea?”

Anakin took a moment to speak, causing Obi-Wan to silently wonder in abject horror what his reasoning was to…

“It…was the only one that didn’t have sand anywhere.” Obi-Wan silently cursed into the Living Force, specifically the portion of it where Qui-Gon resided, for making him promise to train this disaster of a man. “And then, the next year…” Obi-Wan put a hand in front of him, signaling Anakin to stop talking. “I’ve heard enough.” And if he heard anymore, he was going to have an aneurysm.

Anakin, at least, had the decency to look sheepish and embarrassed at himself for what he’s put his darling wife through these past couple of years. “Look, my mother told me when I was young that if you offer what’s in your heart to the person you love, than you’ll know their the one for you because they accept it, and you. I’ve been trying to do that with Padme, but I’m feeling like I’m not doing that great at it.”

 _You think?_ Obi-Wan thought to himself, but took pity on the boy regardless. He had to remember that he was brought up differently as a slave than what normal Younglings were taught. Including the concept of love. “Well, you’re putting in an effort, I’ll give you that.much. But, you’re going about it the wrong way.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, for one, you already _have_ Padme as your wife, which means she already accepts you and your big heart anyway. So, there shouldn’t be a need to keep offering the contents to her because she’ll accept regardless. However, on the subject of anniversaries, and your….’creative’ ideas about them, that’s not what women look for. Typically, they enjoy it when their lover takes them out to dinner, or go dancing, or walk under the moonlight. Sometimes, even something as simple as staying home alone.”

“Even though that may not be who they are?” Anakin asked, trying to understand.

“ _Especially_ like that. It shows that you are willing to put in the extra mile for them, to become a new person just for one night for them, the kind that ladies swoon over.”

Anakin beamed at this new information. “Like you are!”

“Well, I don’t know about that…”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, you have flirted with every species known to the galaxy. Ventress, Siri, Satine, that female server droid at Dex’s. Heck, Grievous probably blushes under his creepy mask at the sight of you, too!” Anakin retorted, trying to flatter the man.

“Well, thank you for that…image, but I’m not seeing how this is going to help you with…” Obi-Wan stopped immediately once he put two and two together. “Wait a minute…”

Anakin’s smile was predatory. He put his arm around his now distraught Master. “There you go. Now you figured it out! I may no longer be your Padawan learner, but you get the honor of teaching me once again, this time on how to be the most romantic Chosen One the world’s ever seen!” He exclaimed. Obi-Wan removed the arm and backed away. “Hold on just a minute. Anakin, I am about to be a very busy man with my position. I don’t have time to fix your romance problems, which are probably many, knowing you! Look, just ask Ahsoka or something. She’s probably seen enough romantic musicals to give you a general idea of what to do. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have laws to catch up on.” He was heading for the door. Anakin couldn’t allow that! He needed his wooing expertise NOW!

Luckily, he had a trap card.

“If you leave, you’ll regret it.” Anakin said smugly. Obi-Wan paused halfway through the door, not moving. Good, Anakin had his curiosity. Now for his attention. “How so?”

Anakin walked over to the door and closed it, to Obi-Wan’s surprise. “Two words. Moulin. Rouge.” He said calmly. Now Obi-Wan looked at him fully with wide eyes. “You know about that?” He asked with horror.

Of course Anakin did. And it was on accident. He was cleaning the house one day, and the kids left the TV on while they were playing outside. He heard music akin to a musical and was about to turn it off so he wouldn’t hear another showtune like Ahsoka usually sings all day, when, wonder of wonder, he heard a _very_ familiar voice…

_“My gift is my song!”_

Anakin stopped what he was doing immediately. He looked around to see if Obi-Wan was actually in the room, but no. That voice didn’t come from the man himself.

It came straight from the TV.

He looked at the TV to see the man who played Obi-Wan, who he knows now as Ewan McGregor, actually _singing._ It was uncanny enough to know that there were people out there that looked, sounded, and acted just like them, but to hear them sing in other people’s voices was something else. He looked so different too, with a shock of black hair, clean shaven, and in a suit somewhat similar to the man in front of him now. He continued to watch not-Obi-Wan sing to a striking young lady..

A lady who looked just like a certain Duchess.

While the only difference between the two was that this woman had red hair, there was no denying that face was identical to Satine’s. Her voice, mannerisms, snark. He’s seen it first hand on their few visits to Mandalore with Obi-Wan, and how they _bicker-flirt_ with each other.

So, you can imagine his utter surprise when he found out that the character’s name was, you guessed it: Satine.

That’s right. Even here on Earth, people shipped a version of Obi-Wan with a version of Satine.

Even the story was uncanny: both lovers meeting in secret, with one tied to a duty to something else while the other was still completely infatuated with the other. Anakin couldn’t believe it. He needed to tell Obi-Wan about this.

And also hold it over his head for the rest of his life.

But, there was no need, because Anakin found out later that Obi-Wan already knew of the movie. It was during the Q and A panel at the end of one of Anakin’s Prime Source Prequel remakes, and an audience member asked about what he thought of Moulin Rouge, and how similar it was to the _very real_ story of the Jedi and Duchess. To say that his face was red was an understatement. He looked like a legit tomato with how much he was blushing from ear to ear. He somehow managed to escape further embarrassment by joking it was a better love story than comparing their lover to how much they hate sand, causing every one in the room to laugh and moved on.

So, he was embarrassed of the movie. Anakin could work with that.

Here’s another interesting fact: Ahsoka, known theatre nerd and occasional gremlin, wasn’t at that panel, instead asking to be let go early to have a sleepover at Kayla’s so they can have jazz marathon the same way they had a tap one at her house, much to Anakin’s dismay. So, to Anakin’s knowledge, Ahsoka has never seen Moulin Rouge.

Which meant that, for the first time ever, Anakin had the one thing Obi-Wan didn’t: blackmail material.

Which led back to right now, and how he was going to get the man to help him learn how to be romantic, whether he liked it or not.

“Yep, I know all about it, Master. Isn’t it something that here on Earth, people are so infatuated by the relationship you and Satine have, whether it’s the real Satine or the movie one?” He teased.

Obi-Wan attempted to look dignified, but was failing miserably at the annoyed look that was seeping through him. “It isn’t real, Anakin. It is just a movie. It has no indication of the real life events that we went through. We were very good friends. That. Is. All.” Obi-Wan finished with gritted teeth. Now was the time for Anakin to lay down the ultimatum now that he had Kenobi on the ropes. “What does this have to do with anything? It’s not going to help your case.”

Anakin put his arm around Obi-Wan again, leading him back into the center of his office. “Well, you see, I know about it, but you’re obviously not deterred by it. Padme probably knows about it, but you know she’s a lot nicer than me. That’s not your problem, though.” He turned to stand directly in front of him, a wolfish grin plastered on his face, much to Obi-Wan’s chagrin. “Somehow, someway, Ahsoka doesn’t know about it. What do you think is going to happen if she watches it, knowing the kind of prankster she and Kayla are?”

And _oh_ , the face Obi-Wan’s face made this _all_ worth it. He was probably going through the hundreds of times Ahsoka and Kayla could sing “Elephant Love” right in front of him, playing the parts of Christian and Satine, or Ahsoka alone belting out “My Song” as loud as she can in order to drive him crazy. And they both know she can. Back in her beginning phase of obsessing over musical theatre, she had the best time of her life torturing Obi-Wan over the fact that his actor, yet again, starred in another musical, the live action Beauty and the Beast remake (that’s right, folks: Obi-Wan Kenobi, greatest Soresu duelist in the Order, leader of the 212th Clone Battalion, played a French candlestick. Typical). She and Kayla would annoy him with “Be Our Guest” for HOURS on end, or just simply talk in a fake bad French accent when addressing him. Thankfully, her run as Luminaire ended soon after, but now he was imagining a much worse fate for him if she ever saw Moulin Rouge.

“Dear Force” Obi-Wan whispered. _Good_. He was beginning to realize the gravity of the situation. But he can still go deeper.

“There’s more…” Anakin added.

“No…” Obi-Wan said with complete sadness laced in his voice.

“Yes! Think about it: she and Kayla are working on the Clone Wars musical right now, writing down songs based on pivotal moments of our lives. She could go over a lot of things, like how me and her first met, battles we’ve taken part in, my relationship with Padme…. _Your_ relationship with _your_ Satine.” He’s circling Obi-Wan now, like a shark who’s just smelled blood from a fresh wound. “If she watches that movie while writing the script, and considering how popular musicals can be, how many times can you stand to hear those songs she’s going to write about you two over, and over, and over, and over again?” He finished, feeling satisfied.

He got the desired reaction, as Obi-Wan’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. It’s enough to know that the movie even exists, how can he cope with an Ahsoka-original song about it based on that blasted movie?! He’ll never hear the end of it..

“But,” Anakin interrupted, and Obi-Wan’s head turned to see him immediately, with a look of hope that he soon regretted. “I could, you know, prevent that movie being played at our house, for the time being. Because, well, we’re brothers, we help each other out, don’t we?” He said cruelly.

Obi-Wan was a master negotiator. He can talk himself out of nearly any situation, and the ones he knows he can’t win, he backs out with grace and dignity. This was not one of those times, however.

The only way out, it seemed, was through…

With a deep, longsuffering sigh, he relented. “Name your terms.” He demanded, not even making eye contact with his _evil, evil_ former Padawan.

Anakin revealed his ultimatum. “Help me learn to be romantic. I only have two weeks and I can’t mess up again. Do this for me, and I promise you Ahsoka will never lay eyes on that movie, or at the very least, not while she’s making the musical. Please, Obi-Wan, you’re my only hope.” He finished.

Obi-Wan turned slowly to him. “Did-did you really just use one of _our_ movie lines? From a movie where you were still trying to hunt and kill me?” He asked exasperatingly.

“Uhh, I said I was sorry…” Anakin offered. Obi-Wan still stared blankly at him.

“Fine, okay. Tacky. But, my offer still stands? What’s it going to be, being my teacher again, or suffering Ahsoka’s musical wrath?” He asked.

Obi-Wan looked like he considered his options, however few there were, and finally conceded. “Fine. You have a deal.” He offered his hand out to Anakin, and he eagerly took it. “On one condition.”

Anakin’s ears perked at this. All things considered, Obi-Wan was in no position to bargain. Still, he heard him out. “We do it next week.” Obi-Wan finally said.

“NEXT WEEK? Obi-Wan, I just said that my anniversary is in…”

“I know, Anakin. But hear me out: if you really want to surprise Padme and make her happy, than that’s what we’re doing: surprising her. She’s staying all this week at our house, and leaving most of next week to attend the rehearsal for election day. During that time, you and I can go over what you need to work on, and Padme will never know the wiser until that night. Do we have a deal?”

Leave it to Obi-Wan to make an offer to an offer he already can’t refuse. Still, he made a convincing point. Padme will be so impressed with him when he shows her how suave he’ll have become by then. “Okay, fine. I agree to your terms.” They shook hands once again and left it at that until next week.

CWCWCWC

Padme was confused at how adamant Anakin was to stay at the house during the rehearsal ceremony. Technically, he would have to come anyway as the husband of the President, and the previous spouses are supposed to appear next to them at every grand speech on the White House balcony.

Anakin’s excuse was that Obi-Wan needed help watching the kids, which was a bit unnecessary since Ahsoka could easily do that job. Anakin countered that she’ll be so busy with her musical, she won’t have time to watch the kids, and also the fact that she influences them to be troublemakers in the first place.

That….was a really well made argument made by her husband. Which only made her even more suspicious. But when Obi-Wan came up and told her that they were needed here because the kids were so rowdy without proper supervision, she relented and agreed with them, with Obi-Wan agreeing to watch similar election speeches from the past to learn where he stood and what to say.

And so, Padme left for the final run to make to become the 47th, and first female President of the United States, while Obi-Wan created a training regimen _specifically_ with Anakin in mind. But he needed one other thing…

CWCWCWC

_Buffalo-toe, buffalo-toe, step, step, buffalo-toe, buffalo-toe, slide, click…_

Ahsoka and Kayla were tapping at the theatre, trying to put the finishing touches to complete the choreography for the first big tap number of the production, the one between Anakin and Ahsoka when they first met. After doing a pirouette spin, both girls got into their final poses.

“So, does that mean I’m you’re Padawan?” Ahsoka asked excitedly.

“Uh, yeah, sure!” Kayla, as Anakin, agreed. They both went back to their previous positions.

“And, scene!” Ahsoka finished as both of them went back to normal. “Okay, I think we got it!” She said excitedly. She just choreographed her first real number. Granted, they had tons more to go, but it still an accomplishment!

“We sure did! I can’t wait to teach the actors this. Hopefully, we can find a good tapper to play Anakin like we found Ashlyn to play you.” Kayla said, and it was true. It was a stroke of luck that the first girl to audition for young Ahsoka was so likeable and skilled at singing and dancing that she got the part on the spot.

“We will, we just gotta search around.” Ahsoka said, taking a swig of her water. “By the way, any idea what part you were thinking about, Kayla? I did promise you would get to star in this, too.”

“Not quite sure yet. I’ll let you know. It may just be a small role. I’m just happy to hang out with you and help produce this. It’s going to be amazing!”

Just then, Arthur, one of their backstage hands, came up to the main stage. “Ms. Tano?”

“Hey, Arthur. What’s up?” Ahsoka slid over to him.

“We just got the props set up to remake Christophosis on stage. When you two are ready, you can take a look and see what you think.” He reported.

“That’s great. I didn’t think we’d get that done this fast. You guys are awesome!” Kayla exclaimed, and both she and Ahsoka high fived Arthur for all his hard work.

“Thanks, it was definitely interesting. Those buildings and structures have a LOT of corners. OH! Almost forgot. I looked over at the computer and there was an email for you, Ahsoka.”

“Who’s it from?” Ahsoka asked.

“From Miller and Ben. Apparently, they watched the ROTS movie you were in and heard about the musical you were making. They were so impressed with your tap dancing skills, they wanted to make a custom shoe for you to wear in the musical, with your blessing, of course.” Arthur said.

Ahsoka’s eyes went wide, and her smile went wider. She was getting her own tap shoe? From the company who arguably makes the best in the world (which were also expensive as kriff). She almost wanted to throw her Leo’s away right then and there, but she had the self-composure to wait until her new shoes arrived. “I-I’d love for them to do that! Tell them they have my blessing, and that I can’t wait to wear them when they’re ready!” She happily replied.

Arthur nodded and went back to the backstage to see if there was anything left to do, leaving Ahsoka and Kayla alone on the main stage. Ahsoka’s smile still hasn’t went away. “Looks like you and I are gonna be matching soon!” She sing-songed to Kayla, clicking the tip of her shoe to the other girl’s. Kayla giggled. “I can’t wait! Though, you’re gonna have to break them in as soon as you get them. It’s gonna be uncomfortable to start tapping with a new shoe. Many ankles have been broken like that. I speak from experience!” Kayla warned.

Before Ahsoka could answer that, she heard a buzzing noise that emanated from her jacket near the edge of the stage. “Hold that thought real quick.” She asked as she got her phone out and answered. “Hello?”

“ _Hey, Ahsoka. It’s me.”_ She heard Kenobi on the other end.

“Oh, hey, Obi-Wan, what is it?” Ahsoka asked.

“ _I need a bit of assistance from you, for at least the next couple of days next week. Around six or seven’o’clock. Is that okay?”_

“Er, I don’t know, Obi-Wan, we’re still busy with the beginning stages here. Is it really…”

“ _It’s Anakin related.”_

“Say no more. I’ll help.”

 _“Excellent. Also, this requires some of your dancing experience. Specifically, your waltzing technique. I’ll explain when you get home. See you soon.”_ With that, he hung up the phone.

Ahsoka put her phone back in her jacket pocket as Kayla came up. “What’s that about?”

“Oh, just Obi-Wan needing help with Anakin, per usual. Although, he mentioned using my waltzing experience with him, which is…odd. Anakin hates dancing.”

“Maybe this is round two of Kenobi’s revenge. The tap dance we did wasn’t enough!” Kayla joked.

Ahsoka giggled a little. “That’s a possibility, but he said it was for the next couple of days around six or seven, so I doubt that. Speaking of, we should go ahead and get packed up for today. We got a lot of work done already.” She said as she started untying her shoes.

“Want me to go ahead and call the backstage hands and help them turn off the lights?” Kayla called from behind the curtain.

“Yeah, go ahead! I’ll deal with the lights up here! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

CWWCWCW

Anakin got back from work around six-thirty, and it was an exhausting day. It contained the meeting he’s been holding off on for a while, but he couldn’t ignore it any longer. Apparently, his status as First Man in the White House affects his status as CEO of his own company. Because of that, he announced to everyone he was stepping down as CEO for the next four years at least (by at least, he meant that in a way that probably entailed Padme was going to get a second term, regardless of what happens during his first). He didn’t enjoy it, but he it had to be done. At the very least, he left with a fortune he made from his work there, and the respect of his employees. His last act as acting CEO was to name a new one, and he chose Regina, a woman he’s come to respect for her integrity and like-mindedness for building the best droids (although, when she invited him to her son’s dance recital, which he would perform tap in, he politely turned it down, while internally screaming). He would at least become a shareholder for the company, and be informed of any new developments the company made in the future.

He was hoping to shower and watch some TV, specifically professional wrestling, a concept he was starting to become a fan of. What he didn’t expect to see was that his living room was occupied by Obi-Wan, his two children, and a large chalkboard where the TV SHOULD be at. There were also three desks in the middle of the room. Luke and Leia took the side ones, leaving the middle empty.

“Ah, late for your first day of class, I see. I’m going to have to deduct points for tardiness, Anakin. A woman doesn’t enjoy a man who’s late to their date.” Obi-Wan stated, pointer pointed directly at the baffled man.

“Umm, I’m sorry. What is this?” Anakin asked, very confused.

“Well, we had an agreement, didn’t we? I was going to teach you the art of romance, and tonight, along with the next several nights, I’m your teacher.”

“YAY! Daddy gets to go to school with us!” Leia shouted excitedly, with Luke joining in. Anakin rolled his eyes so hard, he thought they were going to end up in the back of his head. Still, he couldn’t get out of this, as he _literally_ asked for it. And he also bribed him with death by Ahsoka. He probably has like thirty revenge schemes lined up for that alone.

So, he sat down in the small, _very_ uncomfortable chair and looked up at Obi-Wan from his low position. Typical. Even now, Obi-Wan preferred the high ground. “Before I forget: Luke, if you would be so kind?”

Luke nodded and took something from the side of his desk that Anakin couldn’t see clearly. Before he knew it, Luke put the object, a coned-shaped he realized, right on his head, and both twins giggled madly at it. Obi-Wan couldn’t hide the chuckle that escaped his lips, either.

Anakin took a calming breath. It was going to be a long night. “This is a dunce cap, isn’t it?”

“So perceptive. You get points for that. Alright, let’s begin, shall we?” With that, Obi-Wan put his pointer down and grabbed some chalk to write on.

“Hey, wait! Where’s the—” Anakin’s question was interrupted by the loudest screeching he’s ever heard. He had to close his ears, and look to see Obi-Wan drag a fork with his other hand on the board. “Now, Anakin, you know proper behavior as well as I do. If you have a question to ask the teacher, what do you do?” Obi-Wan asked politely. He was enjoying this. Anakin was suddenly _very_ tempted to rescind his promise about not showing Ahsoka Moulin Rouge right now.

With a long pause, since he was taking a minute to mourn his dignity, Anakin’s hand slowly raised up. He had the biggest frown on his face too, and _boy_ , was he a sight to behold.“Yes, Anakin, what is it?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Where did you put the TV?” Anakin asked through gritted teeth.

“Ah, don’t worry. It’s in a safe place. You’ll get it back….once these next few days are over.”

“What?! Obi-Wan, that’s—” Another loud screech erupted his earlobes, and Anakin couldn’t believe there was a noise worse than tapping. “Now, that is very rude. You will refer to me as ‘Professor Kenobi’ or ‘Mr. Kenobi’ during these classes. Is that clear, class?” He asked everyone.

“Yes, Professor Kenobi!” Both twins said eagerly, sitting up straight, hands clasped together, smiles on their faces. _Dear Force_ , Anakin realized in bewilderment, _he got my kids!_

Six set of eyes were on him, waiting for the correct response. Finally, Anakin gave out a soul-crushing sigh. “Yes…Professor Kenobi.” He spat out.

“Excellent! Now we can begin.” He stepped up to Anakin and motioned for him to get up. He obliged and waited for further instruction.

“Seduce me.” Obi-Wan asked simply.

Anakin blinked. Again. And again. “H-huh?

“Seduce. Me.” Obi-Wan repeated more clearly.

Anakin could here the children snickering in the background. What was Obi-Wan’s game here? And NO, he was not going to… “This is ridic—”

“SEDUCE ME!” Obi-Wan shouted. Anakin finally gave in and stepped up. “Uh, hey…beautiful.” He awkwardly said, putting his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder in an equally awkward fashion. “How’s about you and me…go out to Denny’s and then come back to my pla—” A slap took the taste out of Anakin’s mouth, coming straight from Obi-Wan. Now the kids were straight up laughing.

“You think I’m just another piece of meat to trounce around with? I am a woman! You will show me the upmost respect! Now, again.”

And again he went, and again he got slapped. And again. And again. For different reasons, such as how he slouched, how creepy he made his smile, how unkept his hair was. Anakin felt like his cheek was going to be raw by the end of the night.

After about the tenth time, Anakin was seeing stars. Obi-Wan, meanwhile, was just done. “Anakin, you have just proven to me in the last five minutes that you haven’t a clue to romance. Tonight, we’re going to fix that. Sit down.”

With that, Obi-Wan wrote 3 D’s on the chalkboard, ones on the top, middle, and bottom part. “We are going to run through the ‘3 D’s’ of a date. These will be three pillars of how to create a proper, romantic anniversary date that will satisfy your significant other.”

Luke and Leia had a pen and pencil and began writing. Anakin was suddenly becoming self-conscious of his lack of preparedness. Maybe he should ask for a pen and—

Wait, what was he talking about? THIS IS STUPID!

He was brought out of his bafflement by Obi-Wan coming up to his desk and putting down and _actual pen and paper_ to use. “Tardy and unprepared. Poor form, Anakin. I’m going to test you on this, you know.”

The only reason Anakin didn’t have his lightsaber out right now to put it right at Obi-Wan’s neck is because it would be a bad influence on his kids. Also, knowing them, there’s a camera somewhere that’s recording all of this, and they’re probably going to post this on their Youtube channel. It would be in bad taste to threaten death to the future Vice President, no matter how much of a _devil_ he is.

Still, the sooner he got done with this nonsense the better, so he grabbed the pen and started writing down the facts he was presented. When he was finished, Obi-Wan spoke again. “Now, let us examine the first D.” He went to the top D and wrote letters next to it, and stepped aside to let the “class” see. “Dinner. For this portion, we’re going to examine proper table manners and etiquette needed when dining with your spouse. Let us convene at the dining table for this lesson.”

With that, Leia and Luke got up from their seats and went over to the table in the other room. Seeing this, Anakin got up from his seat and followed, Obi-Wan right behind them. When they were all at the table, Obi-Wan began informing them. “Now, Anakin, we are going to watch how you would normally act at the table, while we give pointers on what and what not to do. Any violation to proper etiquette we see will be swiftly punished.” Obi-Wan said a little _too_ eagerly.

“Huh? I thought this is where you actually SHOW me how to act, not make me guess. And…what do you mean by ‘punish?’” He asked nervously.

“You’ll see.” Obi-Wan smiled, not making Anakin feel any better in the slightest. “So, what is the first thing you should do at the table?”

Anakin thought long and hard. He was already sitting down, so it couldn’t be much harder to figure out what to do. He had a plate, utensils, and a napkin in front of him. Maybe, pick up the fork….?

“No, that is not it, unfortunately.” Obi-Wan said disappointingly. “Honestly, Anakin, I thought you would at least get through the first part of this. You take the napkin first and put it on your lap to avoid any food or drink from spilling on your person. However, it looks like punishment comes early.” He said as he reached under the table, and Anakin was starting to actually sweat at what horrible deathtrap this madman had planned.

However, when he saw what he actually took out, he calmed down a little. “A water gun? Really? I don’t mind getting wet, old man.”

Obi-Wan cocked it slowly while maintaining eye contact. “Who said anything about water?” He pointed it at the face of the now petrified man, and fired. What shot out of the gun was most certainly _not_ water. Anakin sputtered and spit out whatever contents got in his mouth. What was this stuff. It was rough, and course, and it got everywhere on his face…

_No._

Horror film slow, Anakin slowly lifted his head to see Obi-Wan, content smile on his face. “You didn’t….”

“You can actually thank your children for that. I was actually fine with a water gun, but when they suggested this, well…you should be very proud at how genius your children are, Anakin.” Obi-Wan praised. Anakin slowly turned his head to the left and right to see his kids with equally mischievous smiles on their faces, but noticed that they only had one hand on the table each.

They slowly brought their other hands up to show what they were holding, and Anakin nearly wept. Two more guns filled with the dirty, terrible substance. His kids have betrayed him. They’ve turned to the Dark Side, just like Obi-Wan did.

“Now, Anakin,” Obi-Wan asked as all three of them looked at Anakin with the guns pointed at him, “What’s the _second_ thing you do?”

CWCWCWCW

Ahsoka was getting bored waiting in the garage. After being briefed on the situation, and laughing loudly at what Anakin did with his previous anniversaries, she agreed to help him with his normal slow dancing. She cleared out the garage to create a sort of dance space for them when he got here and to practice a little bit.

Still, when were they going to show up? She did NOT shorten rehearsal time just to have her idiot Master be a no-show.

She looked over herself again in the mirror, and adjusted her dress a little. It was a newer one she hadn’t yet worn; a deep blue that brought out her eyes with a strap over her neck. She also had a pair of LaDuca heels on for the occasion (and no matter how much she protested, Obi-Wan made it very clear to remove the taps from them. One sound out of them, and Anakin would run for the hills. He wasn’t wrong, honestly). As she looked, she noticed a little glitter got stuck on the tip of her lekku, and that’s when she realized: should she glitter up her montrals? It would look so cute for the musical…

She heard her phone go off on the stool next to her, and saw Kayla was texting her.

_Kayl-Chip: So, is it actually round two?_

_Shirley Tano: Not really, at least not for me. Obi-Wan’s teaching him how to be romantic._

_Kayl-Chip: jkdsksdjl really?! The man who had to be convinced that comparing his wife to food was a no-no?_

_Shirley Tano: Yep, the very same. I’ll give you one guess how it’s going._

_Kayl-Chip: Hmmmm…_

_Kayl-Chip: Wonderfully, with no hiccups at all?_

_Shirley Tano: Very funny. I can hear screaming in the other room._

_Kayl-Chip: waIT WHAT? WHAT IS HE DOING TO HIM?_

_Shirley Tano: lol it involves sand. Press F in the chat for this sorry man._

_Kayl-Chip: F_

_Shirley Tano: So, anything new for the musical? I’ve been in here for a bit waiting on them, but they haven’t arrived yet._

_Kayl-Chip: Actually yes! We have a guy who’s interested in playing Obi-Wan!! He’s coming next week to audition._

_Shirley Tano: YAY!! We need a good one. Preferably one who’s as sassy as mine!_

_Kayl-Chip: You know that’s not possible!_

_Shirley Tano: A gal can dream!_

_Kayl-Chip: So, how’s your Miller and Ben’s coming?_

_Shirley Tano: Good!!!! I have a tracking app that’s telling me they’re gonna show up!!!! in a couple of days!!!!_

_Kayl-Chip: !!!!!!_

_Shirley Tano: When I get them, we are doing Star Tar._

_Kayl-Chip: Hecking. Yes._

_Shirley Tano: Sweet! We’ll have to do it at your house, though. Anakin actually did carpet my…oh, hang on. I don’t hear anything else, which probably means I’m up soon!_

_Kayl-Chip: OK, I’ll talk to you later! Go slay, girl!_

_Shirley Tano: Slay I shall!_

_CCWCWCWC_

Anakin wants to perish. Preferably, he would also take Kenobi with him, and ensure his reign of terror ends with him, but the universe has seemingly turned its back on Anakin tonight.

His face was covered, COVERED, with sand. The chaste, sticky, contents have already made its way into places in his ear, nose and mouth that he cannot reach, and you don’t even want to know about his eyes!

Obi-Wan, meanwhile, looked just fine with assaulting his Padawan with harmful substances, and managed to convince his kids to play along as well. Regardless of this atrocity, he kept going with this “lesson.” “Alright, well, I can tell that you have a lot to work on, but hopefully, by the next lesson, you will have been able to correctly ascertain how to drink on the first try. With that in mind, let us continue.” Obi-Wan moved on to the middle D, and wrote down the word next to it. “Dance. This lesson is about the subtle art of dancing at an intimate distance with your significant other, and maintain the rhythm. We will step into the garage and have Professor Tano, our local dance instructor, show you how to properly do so.”

Anakin’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “Wait…no, hold on, this better not be…” Another screech from the chalkboard shut Anakin up from his interruption. “Relax, Anakin. You will not here any tapping of any kind, I assure you. This is just the normal waltz that you very much tried to avoid even back on Coruscant.”

“Ugh! They were the worst! All that boring, slow dancing, just…circling around each other.”

“Well, they are also considered extremely romantic, so you’re going to do it. Shall we?” He lead him and the kids into the garage, where Ahsoka waited.

“About time. What took you guys so…..oh wow, it was _that_ bad, huh?” Ahsoka said as she saw the state of Anakin’s face.

“It went poorly, to say the least. Hopefully, he can make up for it by dancing properly.”

“Uggggh, do WE have to? This is obviously about Dad, not us!” Luke whined, while Leia twirled around aimlessly. “I don’t mind. I like dancing!” Leia said gleefully.

“I’ll make a dancer out of you yet, Princess. Why, in a few years time, we could hit the stage with a tap duet that’ll rock the crowd’s socks off!” Ahsoka said. Leia squealed gleefully and high fived her aunt.

Anakin, meanwhile, would rather that _not_ happen. At all. “Please, for the love of the Force, don’t. One of you is bad enough.”

“Alright you two, time is of the essence. Let us begin. Anakin, watch me and Ahsoka. See how we move and memorize the movements, okay?” Obi-Wan said, and with a flick of the Force, turned on the radio set up for this specific purpose. He bowed while Ahsoka curtsied, and they both took each other’s hand and began to slowly sway across the space. Anakin watched carefully, and had to admit there was a sort of grace to what they were doing. It was no secret Ahsoka was a fantastic dancer in her own right, but Obi-Wan has always been the talk of the soiree considering his dancing at the Coruscant social circles. He knows what he’s doing. They both gracefully ended when Obi-Wan dipped Ahsoka and the music ended.

“Very well done, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan complimented, with Ahsoka responding with a slight swish of her lekku. He turned expectantly to Anakin. “You’re turn.” With that, he stepped out of the way so Anakin can come up. Okay, this didn’t look too hard. It’s just….swaying back and forth. Shouldn’t be too much of a problem.

It was actually a pretty big problem.

Anakin was a clumsy oaf in general, and when it came to dancing, that didn’t change. Whenever Ahsoka wanted to spin, Anakin tried to move over with his hand still holding hers, leaving them twisted. When she stepped to the right, Anakin would step to the left, taking her with him.

And can you guess how many times he stepped on her foot?

“OW! ANAKIN!” Ahsoka growled, looking at her foot. Her shoes had so many dirt marks on her shoes, they were going to take forever to clean off, not to mention how he constantly smashed her foot repeatedly throughout the dance. Which sucked, considering she had more dances to choreograph tomorrow. All the while, Luke and Leia were on the sidelines watching this mess, with Luke laughing at his father’s constant screw ups, and Leia recording everything on her phone to put on the channel. They are SO gonna have a lot of hits for this!

Obi-Wan turned the music off, and wiped his face from the exhaustion he felt, and the exasperation he was going through. “Alright, I think that’s enough for tonight. Ahsoka, how’s your feet?”

“Like a rancor smashed them. Repeatedly.” She said, staring daggers at Anakin. Anakin rolled his eyes for what felt like the fiftieth time today. “Look, I tried, alright? Maybe this can be a lesson: don’t take Padme dancing. It’s romantic enough to not stomp her feet in.” Anakin said annoyingly.

“You don’t get out that easy, but we’ll stop that for tonight. Ahsoka, thank you for your help. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

CWCWCWC

Obi-Wan yawned as he checked the clock. He didn’t really need to check if it was the twin’s bedtime, because they were already asleep at their desks, snoring softly while Anakin watched fondly. Still, they needed to get at least one more aspect of this down so they can work on it tomorrow.

“Okay. Here is the final thing we need to go over.” He whispered, and he wrote the last word on the bottom D. “Demeanor. It’s basically how…*yawn*….you act in front of your wife. How you stand, walk, talk, pull her chair for her, yadda yadda…” Obi-Wan must be really tired to not finish his sentence. Anakin almost felt bad for him, but then he felt a grain of sand at the top of his molar he _just_ couldn’t reach, and that feeling was gone. “I originally planned to have Ahsoka help with this as well, acting as the woman and how to talk and stand with her, but considering that it’s late and she needs to leave early tomorrow, not to mention how you did your own tap dance on her feet, I think it’s best if I just leave you some notes to look over, and we can go over them tomorrow.” He handed Anakin a full front-and-back paged paper filled with notes on every manner imaginable when with Padme. He had a lot to go over.

“So, that’s it then?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan nodded sleepily.

“We’ll…*yawn*…go over all these again tomorrow and the next couple of days until Padme returns, and then…that’s it. You’ll hopefully be ready, and not be a hopeless romantic, emphasis on ‘hopeless’”

Anakin looked over the sleeping kids and the notes. Even with the outlandishness of the situation, he could still tell Obi-Wan put in a lot of effort for this, enlisting Ahsoka and the kids to help him with proper romantic activities, even if they did threaten him with sand. He felt a strange need to take this advice and get better at it.

And he did, over the next couple of days, Anakin did exactly that. Over the next couple of days, he did his absolute best to improve himself and how to conduct himself with Padme, _for_ Padme. Eventually, he managed to learn how to properly wine and dine like a professional (he wore goggles though, just in case), he finally managed to not step on Ahsoka’s toes, and actually danced like a decent human being. Also, after reviewing the notes, he felt like a gentleman, knowing the exact tilt of his back to prevent slouching, how to throw your coat at a puddle at just the right angle, and many times you don’t talk about droids with your lover, which was surprisingly zero.

In short, Anakin learned how to love. And he was ready for his anniversary. Even if he could still feel the sand in his ear from several days ago.

CWCWCW

The day Padme was supposed to come back, Anakin put his clothes he wanted to wear on the bed and ironed them out. He wanted to look proper for his woman. Fact #43 said so on Obi-Wan’s demeanor guide. Facts #12 and #33 also say to have your hair properly combed and body smelling like a spring breeze, which he also managed to do. He came out of his room and walked right to Obi-Wan, who had just finished making lunch, and gave him a once over. “Very impressive, Anakin. You actually appear as if you were an actual gentleman.”

“What, I didn’t act like one before?”

“Anakin, you literally suggested yesterday you wanted to paint the White House blue, because in your words, ‘it looked cooler.’

“My point still stands on that.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and was about to sip his tea, when suddenly a loud shriek echoed in the hallway. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other and dashed quickly to see what the commotion was, only to run straight into Ahsoka, who looked…pleased?

“Snips, what’s wrong?”

“We heard a shout…”

She shoved her way past the two and made her way to the living room table, putting the box in her hands on it. “It’s here! It came in the mail!” She squealed.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other and shrugged. They didn’t know what was going on. They sat across from her and waited to see what all the hype was about. Ahsoka unwrapped the covering of the box and saw…

“My face markings are even on the box lid!” Ahsoka said happily. She was right; apparently, whatever this was, had her white face markings on the top and sides of the box, and on the back read, “To Ahsoka Tano, we here at Miller and Ben are thrilled about your accomplishments in the theatre world. As a token of our admiration, we present to you a special custom pair of state-of-the-art tap shoes made just for you and your show. We wish you a successful run, and a bright future ahead. Break a leg, sweetheart!”

Anakin audibly groaned. “Oh, no! Not another pair!” He put his head in his hands, memories of _that_ night flashing in his mind.

“Anakin, please. This was specially made for her. Go on, Ahsoka. Let’s see what they look like.” Obi-Wan urged, curious at what they looked like. Ahsoka nodded, taking a deep breath and slowly, carefully opened the box to see…

Ahsoka gasped, not overdramatically, but an actual shocked gasp. She lifted one of the shoes up to inspect it, and…wow, okay, Anakin can see what she was excited about. It was the same kind of shoe Kayla had, but the color scheme was entirely different. The far edge of the shoe, where the toe was, was a bright orange, the same as her natural skin tone. The middle was a dazzling white, and the shoelaces and the inner shoe were sky blue. The best part was on the side of the heel, her facial insignia markings appear again, as shiny orange contrasting with the white.

“These—these are beautiful. Actually beautiful. They’re works of art. I feel like I should, like, hang them in a museum.” Ahsoka choked out.

“Okay, no need to get overdramatic about it.” Anakin said, but he said it halfheartedly, because even he was impressed by the craftsmanship.

“I am absolutely, positively dancing in these for the musical! I need to go break them in, get them cushioned just right so…”

“Not in here, you’re not! You know the rule!”

“Ugh! I know, Skyguy, I’m heading over to Kayla’s to work on more music and choreos. You’ll be fine. I’ll just do it over there!”

“Well, go ahead and go. We don’t want to keep you waiting. Have fun!” Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka nodded excitedly, sprinting upstairs to grab her bag. Anakin looked up to where she went. “You know, for how much she enjoys ruining my life, I couldn’t imagine it without her.” He said proudly.

“Indeed. She went through so much back in our galaxy, and I shudder to think of the things she might have gone through if we stayed and events played out like we KNOW they did. Plus, she’s making a life for herself, and she’s happy about it.”

“We did good, didn’t we, Master?”

“We did, Anakin.”

Ahsoka ran back down the stairs, bag latched on her back, and headed towards the door. “Bye, Obi-Wan. Bye, Skyguy! Have fun on your anniversary!” She said as she closed the door.

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Well, speaking of that, I imagine I should probably be on my way so you two can be alone and comfortable. It would be awkward to be the third wheel, after all.”

Anakin snorted. “Yeah, I imagine. Now you know how I felt when I was on the that cruise ship with you and Satine.”

“Oh, very funny.” He said as he shoved a pillow at the boy. “So, you know what to do?”

“Yep!”

“Give me one more rundown.”

“Well, open the door for her, take her coat off and put it on the rack, lead her over to the dinner table with already lit candles and the lasagna I have cooking right now, eat a fine meal using all the techniques you threatened me to learn, have a nice chat that doesn’t involve droids or anything, and then, turn on the radio and play that classical music you claim she’ll like, have a romantic evening dancing with her slowly, and….well, you know…”

“Yes, but ONLY if everything goes according to plan. Do not try and improvise. That always leads to trouble.” With that, Obi-Wan grabbed his jacket and keys.

“So, where are you going while all this is happening?” Anakin asked.

“Well, this is the one of my last days as a free man not bound to the people as an elected official, so I’m going to go do what many people do when they’re about to have that freedom taken away: go to a pub.”

“Please, refrain from driving home drunk. I’m not going to rescue your bourbon-soaked carcass from a ditch.”

“You’ll have to find me, first.” He teased, as he got his hat and was about to head for the door.

“Obi-Wan.” Anakin called out.

“Yes?”

“Thanks. For everything. And when I mean everything, I mean…everything.”

Obi-Wan turned to his former pupil to see how he has truly grown as a man, and how lucky Padme is to have that man as a husband and father, even if he was a goof sometimes. “You’re quite welcome, my friend. I’m sure Padme will love everything you do tonight. I know it.” With that, he walked out the door.

He felt the heat of the sun mixed with the cool air, and everything felt right in the world. He had a family to come home to, a job that helps millions of people, a fun night ahead of him…

And best of all, Ahsoka NEVER saw Moulin Rouge. His day was going great…

CWCWWCW

“They’re just….wow!” Kayla admired. She and Ahsoka had both of their Miller and Ben’s on the table, comparing them. “Awww, lucky! You got the decal on the side of the heel!”

“I know! I didn’t think they would add that in! It’s just amazing. I never knew that…well, my body colors would make a great tap shoe!”

“Hehe, well, now comes the hard part: breaking them in! My parents are out for the day, which means we have dad’s office all to ourselves for it, and it’s marble!” Kayla proclaimed, and Ahsoka beamed. She loved _tapping_ on marble. Easier to slide on!

“Alright. I’ll get the music while you grab the outfits!” Ahsoka said, getting her phone out. But before that…”Oh, wait!” Kayla stopped at her door. “Yeah, what is it?”

“Did we ever find out about that guy who wanted to be Obi-Wan?”

“Oh yeah, his name’s Hunter. He’s actually a southern boy who can pull off a really good Scottish accent!”

“Southern boy? What do you mean?”

Kayla smirked and imitated Obi-Wan, except it wasn’t _his_ accent. “Howdy there!” She said his iconic line in the most cursed way imaginable. Ahsoka was on the verge of laughing. “No, please. Don’t…”

“It’s over, Cletus. I’m up on that there high ground!” Kayla continued, and this time Ahsoka was clutching the wall as a support from her just laughing hysterically. Kayla joined in right after.

“Could…could you imagine how much different your Star Wars would be if…he had that accent?” Ahsoka managed to get out.

“Ha…ha, never mind that. I would have never watched Moulin Rouge the same way again..” Kayla said before moving to her room.

“Moulin Rouge. What’s that?” Ahsoka asked.

Kayla turned around and gave her the most incredulous look she could give. “Moulin Rouge. The musical with Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor. You know, Obi-Wan!”

“Really. I though he only sang in Beauty and the Beast.”

“Oh my God, you mean you haven’t SEEN it? It even has Satine in it!”

“Wait, like, OUR Satine?”

“Well, no, not like that, but…you know what? Star Tar can wait. This is an emergency!” Kayla grabbed Ahsoka’s arm and lead her to the living room and turned on the TV. “I can’t believe you didn’t know about this!”

“Well, I am the alien here. I can’t know EVERY musical in existence, as much as I want to.” Ahsoka said as she put her shoes down and brought up the blankets.

“Oh, we’re going to fix that!” Kayla got the DVR and set it to the movie, then joined her friend on the couch and shared the blanket. “And you are never gonna look at Obi-Wan the same way again after this!”

With that, she pushed play…

Inspired By:

####  [KittyPaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, full credit to KittyPaw and her fic "A Galaxy Far, Far Away" for inspiring this fic. Also, you should find new material to use here if you wish. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
